


Healing

by icyairbender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Mild Gore, Physical Pain, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protectiveness, Worried Keith (Voltron), Worried Voltron, hurt pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyairbender/pseuds/icyairbender
Summary: Pidge gets severely hurt while on a mission and Keith decides to be there for her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Pidge, do you understand the plan?" Shiro asked over the com. They were currently infiltrating one of the Galra's ship, trying to free some prisoners as well as get information. "Yeah, I do." She said as she ran down the hallway, panting. They needed to do it quickly, they always had to. Luckily they haven't been caught yet, so they're okay. For now, that is. Pidge slowed down when she heard a couple of troops walking around. She waited for them pass, then she checked if there were any left. Unfortunately, there were. There were only two troops guarding the huge double doors she needed to pass through to get the information. 

Pidge cursed under her breath. She thought of how to take them out but was cut off by one of the Paladins. "Pidge are you there?" It was Shiro again. His voice didn't hide the worry it held. "Yeah I'm here," she let out a breathy whisper. She made a mental reminder to herself to hit the training deck if they make it out alive; she needed to build up her cardio. "Are you at one of the control rooms?" His voice was also breathy. No doubt from running and holding his breath in to be quiet. "Yeah, but it's guarded." Shiro quickly responded with a worried tone, "Do you need help?"

Over the com, the Black Paladin heard a chuckle. "No. I can take them." "Them?" "There's two. But I know I can take them." Shiro could feel her smile as she spoke. "If you say so." Shiro wasn't one to be unsupportive—he couldn't afford to do it and it wasn't in him to do so. But they were already in a battleship and Shiro didn't want to lose any of the Paladins, especially when one of them was part of the _Holt_ family. "Shiro, I can't guarantee that I'll be coming back to you in one piece, but _I can guarantee_ you I'll make it out alive. Training has to pay off, doesn't it?" Pidge says in an optimistic tone, though deep down inside they both knew that she couldn't guarantee her life whenever they went on missions. But, Shiro knew she was a capable young woman who didn't need a knight in shining armor. 

"She's right you know. She can handle herself. Besides, I'm the closest one to her so if she needs help, I'll be there." Keith spoke with a genuine tone. Pidge felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Thanks, Keith." The said Paladin smiled even though she couldn't see him. "Remember: _go lose Pidge_."

Pidge didn't say anything in return, instead, she gave a wholehearted soft chuckle and returned to the task at hand. She had to be quicker this time for her and the other two had spent a good three minutes talking when they should've been doing _something else_. 

The Green Paladin quickly makes a diversion for the two goons to come towards her. They fall for it. She quickly takes out her bayard and smashes it into the abdomen of the first one. The second one is quick to try to shoot her, but they weren't quick enough. As she dodges the attack she then swings her bayard, wrapping it around the attacker's neck and pulling them to the floor. And before she the goon has a chance to get up she stabs her weapon into their head quickly shutting it off. 

"That went well," Pidge mumbles panting, mainly out of adrenaline and not because she was out of breath. Her heart was pounding as she knew what she did had caused some noise and would quickly attract other guards nearby. Pidge ran towards the huge double doors and takes a deep breath before she disables the door. Once she does, she hastily makes it in and closes it. Pidge quickly hooks a cord into the computer the room held and connects it into her armor. As she's hacking and downloading the information, she doesn't notice a dark shadow behind her. She was too focused on the task at hand.

The shadow didn't move, nor was it too close. It simply waited for her to finish and realize her mistake. Her mistake of not checking the room. This was entertaining for the shadow.

It didn't take her long to finish, what with her brains and all. And the shadow would be lying if they said they weren't impressed. They were impressed. To an extent. 

Pidge's smile falls as she turns around to leave. That's when the shadow attacked.

It threw a bolt of dark purple lighting at her. She was lucky to have missed it. Pidge knew that she had to get out of there, so fighting the Druid was unnecessary. Or so she thought.

The Druid quickly threw a ball of dark magic at the door so she would jump back.  _Guess I'll have to_ , she thought. She didn't want to, nor did she have time for this. But the Druids' magic was faster. The masked foe shot and shot and shot. Pidge all but attacked. _They were just too damn fast_.  A few more bolts and balls of dark purple magic and dodging, an opening arrived. The Druid was obviously getting impatient from wasting their energy on her. So they start to build up a large mass of dark magic. Pidge had seen this before when Haggar pulled off on her stunts to save the empire and Zarkon.

The large mass was shooting bolts above it and it had clouds of purple swirling around it. Pidge found this very odd. Normally Druids don't just build up their magic like this when they encounter the Paladins one on one. It wasn't exactly needed. Pidge was very skeptical of what the Druid was planning, but she only had two options. Run for the door and get hit with the giant ball with pretty swirls around it, or take this chance to weaken her attacker. The girl chose the latter.

Pidge came out of her known hiding spot and swung her bayard towards the Druid. Her weapon wrapped around their waist. She was quick to try to pull them to the floor as well try to electrocute them. The Druid fell to the floor, weakened. But right when she was about to pull back her weapon and leave, the Druid caught a hold of it. He sent a strong surge of dark magic in the form of lightning through her bayard, electrocuting the Green Paladin. Pidge cried out in pain. The pain didn't stop; the Druid held on for a while and then he sent another surge. 

The Paladin screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt as if something was ripping off her skin and taking out her organs one by one. 

 

"Pidge!" The other Paladins yelled over the com. Without question, Keith immediately ran to her location. Fear, worry, and rage coursed through his blood. All those emotions hit an all-time high when he was introduced to the huge double doors that were locked. As his fists were pounding on the doors as he heard her screaming dying out. Keith yelled out, feeling completely useless to his teammate, _his friend_.

 

Her screaming came to a holt. Not because the Druid stopped but because she was out of breath, her vocal cords were close to popping, and she was overall weakened. Very weakened. The Druid stopped when they noticed this, making her fall limp to the floor. Pidge groaned in agony as she fell. She tried to breathe but she could barely take any oxygen in as the pain was still strongly surging through her small body. The Paladin tried to move in vain not only because she saw the Druid walking towards her, but also because she heard Keith yelling and pounding on the door.

Even though the Druid was weak they managed to get to her. The cloaked magician let out a light chuckle as they saw her attempt. It was very amusing to them. Eventually, Keith's racket brought the Druid back to reality and they decided that they were going to have a little fun before any of the Paladins came through the doors. 

The Druid stuck out their sharp nails and hovered them over her small stomach. Pidge tried to move faster but she was too weak. As she realized any of her attempts would be for nothing, she closed her eyes waiting for the next form of pain.

They stabbed her. Their nails went through the black part of the armor and pierced her delicate flesh. Pidge made a wheezing sound of agony. Her blood oozed out of her small body and onto the magician's hand. The Druid took back their hand and admired the crimson, thick liquid. They had always admired human blood. It was so different from Galra blood. And because humans are rare to come across out in deep space, the Druid wanted to get all the blood she has to give.

He stabbed her again. Then once more. Pidge whimpered and wheezed in pain as her flesh was being ripped apart, as her internal organs were being attacked and having blood seep into places it shouldn't be as well as out. The dark magician then makes a scratching motion, smiling as they heard the swish and squishing sound of her blood and feeble organs get destroyed at their hand. The youngest Holt could only have a look of immense pain and her mouth wide open. It was a look that the Druid loved.

Her attacker moved from her stomach to her thighs. He scratched and stabbed both. Her pain filled noises make louder as the Druid wriggled their finger around her leg bone. The Druid then moved up to her arms repeating the same actions. Pidge felt like she was going to die, she was _probably_ going to die. But she had hope in her teammates. They had always come through for each other. And as much as a death from one of these missions was quite inevitable, she didn't think it'd be so soon. 

But hope can be a useless thing, really. And she was now realizing that. She wasn't going to make it out. She was bleeding out, profusely. Her organs were almost damaged to the point that she doesn't think any doctor could help at all. And as much she didn't want to die, she was already accepting it. 

Pidge felt defeated and furious. She was going to let the team down, she was going to let her lost brother and father down as well. Tears trickled down her face as she realized everything. 

The Druid saw the tears. They felt nothing. This made them smile more. The Druid then rubbed her blood on her palling cheeks. They rubbed it on her now pallid, soft lips. 

"So beautiful, yet so fragile." They spoke in a hoarse voice as they rubbed her lips. Pidge cringed at the comment. She has practically given up on hope but the one thing she does hope for is to not be touched in ways she doesn't want to. Her fear rises as the Druid stands up. But the Druid doesn't do what she expected it, instead, they surround her with dark magic in the form of swirls, levitating her. She wondered if the Druid was done with torturing her and if they were just going to finish the job. She hoped they were.

They're not. The Druid manipulates their magic into seeping into her wounds. She yelps in pain as she feels the darkness literally flow through her dying body. She lets out another yelp as she feels her wounds reverse themselves. The Druid wasn't killing her anymore. They were healing her but in the most agonizing way possible. 

"Why?" She wheezed out. The Druid caught it and answered, "Because you're better off alive to us than dead." They had a point. Now she really wanted to die. 

She let out another sound pain as the dark magic passed through her feeble body. At that very same moment, the huge double doors were blown down.

Someone shot the Druid, making the "healing" process end. Pidge feel to the floor hard and almost fainted at the impact. Somehow, the spell the magician was performing felt better than her previous state, even if it felt like hell. 

Keith ran to her aid, quickly picking her up and carrying her in his arms. He didn't question her for he knew it wasn't appropriate nor was it needed. As the other Paladins fended off other soldiers and the Druid, Keith followed Shiro's instructions: to get the hell out of there and get her back to the Castle. Then again, Keith already knew what to do. He didn't Shiro to tell him what was needed to be done. He didn't need someone telling him that Pidge needed to be saved.

"Don't worry, Pidge, I'm going to get you home safe and alive." The Green Paladin could hear his voice crack. She looked up to see him have tears welled up in his charcoal blue eyes. Pidge felt a pang of guilt but was thankful nonetheless. 

"Keith...thank you..." She let out a breath and fainted, falling limp in his arms. 

"Don't thank me yet, Katie," Keith said, knowing the dying girl wasn't conscious.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry for updating almost a year later. Life sucks lmao. But here I am, bringing you much needed Kidge! I do hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's not as eventful UwU

Shiro looked at the Red Paladin who was curled up against Pidge's capsule. The boy hadn't spent in his bed for seemed like years. Allura walked up next to him. "We have to do something." She spoke quietly so Keith wouldn't wake up. Not that he would anyway; he's exhausted. Shiro sighed, "I know, but what can we do? It's been two weeks and he hasn't left her side, even if he has too. He rarely leaves her alone." Allura looked at the man. His eyes were a bit red and watery, indicating that he had been crying. His skin slightly paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. Pidge's incident really took a toll on everyone.

 

Hunk isn't interested in food or being the cautious member. He hasn't been in the kitchen ever since that day. Lance seldom spoke, only when it was needed. The Blue Paladin also locked himself up in his room in silence. And Keith was just a mess. He was more reckless on missions, more aggressive, and more emotional. He was always in a bad mood and has been near killing many enemies. The boy has also taken less thought into his health, favoring being by Pidge's side rather than eating, sleeping or even bathing at times. 

 

Allura, Shiro, and especially Coran tried to cheer up the three brooding Paladins, but eventually, they gave for nothing worked. Coran was the first to give up, just keeping quiet nowadays and staring longingly at Pidge's capsule. Katie was his favorite after all. And Allura and Shiro gave up at the same time. Everything was a mess. Especially their missions. There was always a wound as they fought, making it mildly hard to get the missions done, as well as live together. The absence of the Green Paladin was a sharp shard of glass under everyone's skin, no matter if she wasn't dead.

 

"You should take him to his room. He needs the rest." Allura squeezed the man's shoulder weakly. "He won't get any rest until he knows she's okay. None of us will." He looks into her blue orbs and then walks towards the curled up Paladin. Shiro is surprised when Keith doesn't wake up as he picks him up. The Japanese man gives the knocked out boy a look of sadness but continues to walk anyway for he could wake up and throw a fit.

 

"You should get some rest too, Princess." Shiro stops to look at her with a thoughtful face. Allura smiled. It was at times like these where she felt blessed to have a great leader. "Will do," She followed behind.

 

Shiro laid Keith on his bed, wrapping the covers around the shorter. He sighed as he looked down at the younger. Shiro wanted to tell him that she'll be okay. That she'll live and smile once more. That he shouldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment for they were in a war after all. But he knew Keith wouldn't listen. He knew that all that was running through Keith's mind is Katie. He was probably dreaming about her right now. Shiro smiled at the thought. He was very much aware of the fact that Keith has a thing for the youngest Paladin. He knew for quite some time now. He also knew that Keith was too oblivious to the fact that he likes her. And it didn't surprise him. Shiro just wishes he was better at coping with them.

 

With a sigh, Shiro leaves, off to his bedroom. He made a mental note to bring this up to him. Though he didn't know if Katie returned the feelings it didn't change the fact that Keith had to figure out _what to do_. He just prays to whatever all-powerful being is out there that this goes right. 

 

 

The next morning, he found that Keith was the only one still asleep. But no one questioned it. They all knew how hard Pidge's accident has been on him. And it was even better since nothing that day seemed to happen. They for once didn't have a mission. Because of this, the team decided to spend their day together. Ever since Pidge's accident, everyone has felt this desire to stay close to each other. To cherish each other. So Shiro made it so that they spend time together, for it may be their last. 

 

And it went well. For the first time in a few days, they smiled and enjoyed themselves. Of course, it wasn't the same without Katie, but they pulled through. As for Keith, they didn't mind either for he knew he needed the rest and didn't want to bother him. It was quite painfully obvious to the entire team that he liked her and knew he needed some space.

 

The laughter ends once Keith enters though. But not in a bad way, they're glad the Red Paladin is up and actually getting something to eat. "Hey Keith, how are you? Do you feel well rested?" Allura asked with a smile. She dared not to ask how he _actually felt_ for she already knew. Keith sighed before actually giving her a soft smile. The team felt quite shocked to see this. They expected him to brush her off like he had been doing. "Yeah, I do actually." Allura returned the smile and told him to join them. Keith agreed because he knew the true meaning as to why they're still sitting in the kitchen, in their pajamas in the afternoon. 

 

Keith felt happy for the first time in what felt like ages. He finally let go and laughed and smiled. But that didn't mean that Pidge wasn't on his mind. How could she not be? He was just waiting for the castle to notify them that the girl was finally conscious and healed.  He wanted to see her smile once more. He wanted to hear her get all giddy about the alien tech surrounding them and listen to her go on and on about her interests. He wanted her here with them, with him. But he was content knowing she was safe and getting better in the pod. It took a while but he finally made peace with the situation. So he enjoyed this moment with his friends.

 

Then the castle notified Allura that one of the pods was getting ready to open.

 

When Allura told the rest of the team, they all jumped and darted for the pod station, but Keith was the fastest one of them all. He jumps from his chair the millisecond the Princess was done speaking. No one dared to say anything because they were just as excited to see the smallest Paladin. When they get there they find Keith staring at the pod that hasn't opened yet. The pod wasn't opened because it was running a finally full diagnostic, but Pidge was moving her eyebrows. She was conscious. 

 

Shiro was about to say something to Keith but Lance beat him to it. Lance puts a hand on Keith's shoulder, "You should be the one to help her out." Keith looked so shocked and vulnerable at that moment. He looked like a little kid who didn't know what to do. Keith looked back at the rest of the team. They all approved and he smiled. "Go on then, we need our Green Paladin back," Coran spoke with a wide smile. Keith walked up to the pod and waited patiently for it to finish. The wait wasn't long and he was thankful.

 

When the pod opened up, smoke came out, like the one when Lance had his time in one. Pidge didn't have her eyes opened but subconsciously took a step forward. However, she didn't get far for she was still weak. Fortunately, Keith caught her. It quickly brought back the memory of how he carried her out that Galra ship. But it soon became a distant memory when Pidge began to groan and flutter her eyes. Keith couldn't help but blush a little at the sight. Katie had a pallor hue to her and looked quite frail but she somehow manages to still look beautiful. 

 

Charcoal blue orbs meet brown ones. "Keith?" At the mention of his name, he smiles. "Welcome back, Pidge." He smiles wide as he helps her up. She's quickly greeted by the rest of the team. Hunk quickly moves so he can hug her first. "Pidge we've missed you so much! You have no idea how boring it's been without you!" She laughed and says, "So I'm only good for entertainment?" 

 

"No, you're not." Keith looks her and the eye. And for a moment it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Lance wanted to make so many jokes but held his tongue for he knew Keith would bark at him. Also, they've earned it. "Good to have you back," Shiro hugged her. "Good to be back," She looked at everyone in the room. When she got to Keith she held her gaze for a moment longer and smiled at him. 

 

Keith's heart skipped a beat. Oh, how great it was to have her back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
